fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Face D.I.Y.
Happy Face D.I.Y. is a game for the Nintendo DS starring Happy Face. It is the second in the Malicious (series). It was released around the time of the D.I.Y. Fad. However, the D.I.Y. features are very minimal in the game (in fact it's just a level editor.) The characters from the Kirby series appear here as well. Gameplay Happy Face D.I.Y. is played entirely with the DS's touch screen. Happy Face's movement isn't control directly with the touch pad. Instead, the stylus is used to draw lines on the screen that Happy Face will roll along, using magic ink. Once the ink meter runs low, it refills on it's own. (Slowly when the character is in the air, but quickly when they are on the ground.) The ink can be used to stop Happy Face as well by blocking him. Tapping Happy Face will cause him to dash forward to attack enemies or destroy obstacles. Making a loop with the ink will cause him to get an extra boost of speed as well. If left alone, Happy Face will bounce and roll around until coming to a stop somewhere. The stylus can also be used to destroy any blocks and to stun enemies. It must also be used to activate switches and to interact with other parts of Happy Face's environment. There are also many environmental obstacles such as lava which will harm Happy Face, sand which increases traction, or ice which will reduce traction. Some stages are filled with static which makes drawing lines impossible, so Happy Face can only be moved by tapping him, causing him to jump or dash. The top screen is only used to display a map and other statistics, depending on the mode in which is being played. Characters The only character you can play as is Happy Face at the beginning. After having beat the game as Happy Face, Kirby and Meta Knight are available to play. Beating the game as one of them will let you play as Marx, and beating the game as Marx as well as the Kirby character you didn't beat the game with first will allow you to play as The Man In The Black Cloak. Beating the game as The Man In The Black Cloak awards you nothing but new rewards in DIY Mode. *Happy Face: The main character, Happy Face is a psychotic evil toy who wishes to drive everyone insane. *Kirby: Kirby (originally named Popopo)is an adorable male 'pink ball' who has been the star of a number of namesake games developed by HAL Laboratory (or HALKEN, as it was called in the 90's). Kirby has appeared in over twenty games since 1992 and has starred in his own animated series. The Kirby series has sold over 33 million units worldwide. The core games of the series are platformers. They typically begin with an evil force threatening his home of Dream Land (Pupupuland プププランド) on the planet Pop Star, most often the greedy King Dedede or mysterious Dark Matter. The main games always have Kirby with the same basic abilities; he can walk, run, jump, float, and inhale and spit out or swallow his enemies. Following Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby was able to gain the abilities of the enemies he swallowed, such as Fire, Sword, Fighter, and Cutter. Kirby also can spit water out of his mouth while underwater. Kirby also has had his own anime. *Meta Knight : Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito?) is an enigmatic character referred to as Kirby's rival, who often fights with him for different reasons, though they often arrive to the same goal.3 He always wears a silver mask, and under it, he looks almost exactly like Kirby, though with a blue body and white facial features. He wears a navy blue cloak that can transform into a set of wings, and he wields a legendary sword called "Galaxia." He follows a code of honor, and usually lends Kirby a sword before they fight to be fair. Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in Japan, Eric Stuart in the English dub of the anime, and Jay Ward in the English version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a popular character even among non-Kirby fans. *Marx : Marx (マルク, Maruku?) Is the final boss from Milky Way Wishes in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. In the game, he was Kirby's ally, a round, lavender creature, similar to Kirby, but having no arms, wearing a jester hat, a bow tie, and brown shoes. In the beginning of Milky Way wishes, Marx can be seen bouncing on a large striped ball. He tricked the Sun and Moon into fighting in order to trick Kirby into summoning a giant wish-granting machine comet called Nova for him at the end of the galaxy. He then warns Kirby of this "catastrophe," sending Kirby on the Milky Way Wishes adventure. Once Nova had appeared, Marx appears, seemingly out of nowhere, pushes Kirby out of the way and wishes for control over Pop Star. Nova then sets itself on a collision course at Pop Star. Marx then turns into a more powerful form of himself, which is some what larger than his original form and has fangs, strange yellow wings that look like two long arms with claws, and hearts on the ends and hooks sprouting out of the hearts. He makes a cameo appearance in Kirby: Squeak Squad, in an unlockable picture with other series villains. *The Man In The Black Cloak: Happy Face's previous owner and seller, The Man In The Black Cloak tries to sell Happy Face for malicious purposes, usually in Happy Face's favor, but sometimes not. Levels There are 5 different stages in Happy Face D.I.Y. To progress through the game, the player must beat 4/5 of the courses in the stage. After all are beaten, a battle with Happy Face's angry form is played. Additionally, a stage for saving your levels from DIY mode is available. *Happy Face's Creepy World *Happy Face's Other Creepy World *Happy Face's Third Creepy World *Another Creepy World By Happy Face *Yet Another Creepy World By Happy Face *Your Creepy World D.I.Y. Mode The DIY mode allows you to edit the game by adding enemies, bricks, tiles, and hazards around a course. You can make up to 30 on one DS and you can play them in the world "Your Creepy World". You unlock more enemies, environment, and tools by playing through the game, buying them in the shop by using stars found throughout the game, and beating tutorials. Category:Fan Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games